kaophusfandomcom-20200213-history
Regional information
Adrael Situated in the far West and home to The Spears and The Whispering Jungle, Adrael is one of the more sparsely populated regions of Kaophüs. The main cities of Adrael are Kairne and Avandier in the North, which are populated mainly by Humans and Aeluru respectively. Their relations are favourable. The people of Kairne have a tempestuous relationship with their political leaders, and those of Avandier often mocked for their local delicacies. Kendir This mid-sized region's relations with their neighbors in major areas of Adrael and Qyhar are friendly. The Jewel of Kendir is the largest city and the Port of Einarlon in the Gulf Of Heori is the largest in the world. The people of The Jewel are fond of their political leaders, and despite the area being home to the first Humans, it is home to a great mix of races and religions. Qyhar Bordering Nidriset to the North, this region, once renowned for it's unusual beauty is now often in a state of flux. The forests and woods are populated mainly by Halflings and Gnomes, with the Aeluru of the Mirrorsands and Dragonborn of the Adamant Spires. In recent years, Vah'Sku's war parties from the North have become much more frequent. There are many in this region who wish to band together and wipe Dahk'Niek City and Kroei to the North from the map, for good. Nidriset There is little in the way of a welcoming face waiting for an adventurer in the region of Nidriset. Home to Ykra, orks and their kin. Much of the trouble in the land is born here. Dahk'Niek city is a massive, sprawling cancer on the landmass, with shanty towns extending out for miles around it. Aewyth Although not the home of any major areas of commerce, Aewyth is considered to be home to great magic, particularly in the area of the once Elwyr-occupied Celestial Vale. Home now mainly to Hobbits in the Breidore Woods and Aeluru of the Jandei Desert. El-Hawan Of all the regions, El-Hawan is the most densely populated. Aeluru from the jungles converge upon the great jungle city Coadin. In the north, Nazuuma, Einapir and the Citadel are the centre of commerce for the Human race. Cadun is an expanding city with a high Dwarven population. Hough is the newest city of the region, grown from a settlement made by those looking to help restore the ruined Barad Oen. Toem'Ahn is the centre of magic here. Graun Graun is a land of mystery. The once magical Yehmwen Forest has taken on a very different appearance since the Elwyr vanished. The Fangs of Arash and The Dark Crown complete the largest mountain range in Kaophüs, often flanked by swampy hill-land. Stories of underground dwelling known as The Core are passed from mother to child as warnings. This place is not hospitable. Other legends tell of The Golden City, a city of wonder from times long past, still preserved by a magical dome. Currency The most common coin is the gold piece (gp). A gold piece is worth 10 silver pieces. Each silver piece is worth 10 copper pieces (cp). In addition to copper, silver, and gold coins, there are also platinum pieces (pp), which are each worth 10 gp. Merchants commonly exchange trade goods without using currency. Trade *